How to Get Akira Out of His Clothes At the Beach
by Aya-kun Rose
Summary: Akira's just not dressed for a day of fun in the sun! And Hikaru decides to do something about it...


How to get Akira out of his clothes

(At the beach)

"Touya! I can't believe you're wearing all those clothes! You're at the beach!!"

Hikaru shouted in disbelief. This day was supposed to be a fun day, but the fun-loving Shindou was in shock at the typically conservative Akira.

Akira, in turn, was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Hikaru's lack of clothing. How was he supposed to get through a whole day with a shirtless Hikaru staring at him??

"These are my same clothes as always," Akira explained in his defense.

"Exactly! If you're not overdressed always, you're _definitely_ overdressed here. I can't believe your mother let you out of the house like that."

"Oi!" Akira protested, not quite sure what he was supposed to be upset about.

Hikaru turned away anyway, heading towards the waves. "You can be so strange sometimes, Touya."

Akira stared after Hikaru, feeling an eerie chill flow over him. "Shindou...what are you planning....?"

* * *

Hikaru's first attempt was utterly unsuspected. The green-haired boy had just begun to enjoy this seaside experience, watching everyone else frolic, himself relaxing on a beach blanket under a large umbrella. After a moment, he became aware that Hikaru was nowhere in sight. Just then, his shady retreat was destroyed as the umbrella flew out of the sand only to land a few feet away, broken. A soccer ball rolled away from the wreckage.

Akira jumped up, startled. Two smaller boys ran up to retrieve their ball.

"Hey," Akira exclaimed, "What did you do that for?"

But before either boy could reply, Hikaru popped into the scene, all smiles and cheer.

"Don't you worry at all!" he told the boys, "My father makes this kind of umbrella for a living, so it's perfectly ok that you broke this one. I mean, if I they didn't get broken once in a while, they'd never be thrown out, and they'd just pile up around the whole house!"

The boys ran off with their soccer ball, and Akira turned to Hikaru.

"What was that all about? Your dad doesn't really make beach umbrellas, does he?"

Hikaru only grinned at Akira. "Ne, ne," he said, avoiding the question, "now that you don't have any shade, don't you feel a little hot? I _know _you're hot. Why dontcha take off, say, that sweater of yours?"

Akira's eyes narrowed, catching on to Hikaru's little game. "Actually, I was starting to feel a little chilly under that umbrella. But now that we can't use it anymore, I guess I'll be alright." With that, he resumed his place on the blanket.

Hikaru stomped off to think up a better idea.

* * *

Akira was careful to keep Hikaru in his sight at all times. But it seemed that all the blonde boy was interested in was playing in the water. Akira smiled, laying back. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to come along.

Suddenly, Hikaru turned toward Akira and gave him a positively frightening look. Akira straightened uneasily as his friend made his was up the beach in his direction.

"W-why did you come up here, Shindou? You looked like you were having such a good time down there...?"

"I got wet!" Hikaru proclaimed proudly. "And," he continued, "I need that towel."

Akira looked under him. "What? This one I'm sitting on?"

"Which other one? I think I forgot to bring a normal towel with me. Ooops."

"Well then." Akira said, slowly rising, "You'd better use thi--!!"

As he was standing, Hikaru pulled the blanket out from under him. Akira glared up from the sand. Hikaru only grinned.

"Wow, Touya, now your clothes are aaalll sandy! I'll bet there's all kinds of sand in your shoes. Wouldn't you be more comfortable if you took off something?"

That Shindou!! "It's alright," Akira replied calmly, "I don't think there's any sand in my clothes, actually. And even if there was, it wouldn't bother me."

Hikaru stared in even more disbelief. This was a lot harder than he thought! But next time he could not fail.

* * *

Akira sat on the sand with nothing under him and nothing above him. This trip to the beach was beginning to become tiresome. He was almost to the point of thinking that it _would_ be a good idea to take off some clothes. But no! He wouldn't let Shindou get the best of him!

Then something big and wet plopped down over him. He trashed for a moment before he was able to pull the soggy towel off. Hikaru's face greeted him, smiling as if stuck in that position for the entire day.

"Shindou!! Why did you do that?" Akira demanded, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you might want the blanket back to sit on again. But I think I got it a little wet."

Akira was at a loss for words. "Shindou..!"

But Hikaru's plan was not yet complete. "Oh, Touya!" he exclaimed, "Now your clothes are all dirty! C'mon, let's go wash them off in the water!"

Fear struck Akira's heart, but there was nothing he could do to keep from being dragged down into the ocean.

Once they were knee deep, Hikaru let go. But, then he happened to trip, knocking them both down, soaking them both.

Akira skittered up and away, back to the shore. Hikaru sat in the waves, laughing. This was the sight he must have been born to see.

"I guess I must have lost my footing for a moment. Why don't you take off some of those wet clothes now? I know I would if I were you."

Akira dripped furiously. But that did not change the fact that he was completely drenched. He looked away in annoyance. The word went through his head....

..._makemashita..._

* * *

Hikaru was quite pleased with himself. He had succeeded in his day's quest. And what a reward it was itself. He couldn't help noticing that Akira really needed to spend more time in the sun, anyway.

"I hope you're happy now," shirtless Akira asked as the two sat side by side watching the ocean. And Hikaru was.


End file.
